N-acyl-.omega.-anilinoalkanoic acids produce a choleretic effect (U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,095), as well as other effects (U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,111). Trialkoxybenzoylpeptides (ZA 73 05 128 and DT-OS 2 338 172) are suitable for the prophylaxis and treatment of cardiac diseases. A new class of .omega.-aminoalkanoyl-.omega.-aminoalkanoic acids, which is neither mentioned in the cited published Patent Applications nor rendered obvious by them, has now been synthesized. These new compounds possess interesting and particularly advantageous pharmacological properties.